


we're speaking in bodies

by theformerone



Series: tumblr porn prompts [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Office Sex, PWP, Sakura is a Top, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: “Do I have to help you?” Sakura asks, and she barely waits. The hand that had fondled her breasts leaves them, folds gently over Temari’s mouth, and holds it shut. “Go on, baby,” she says. “Let me keep you quiet.”for prompt #2 'sex while trying to be quiet'





	we're speaking in bodies

She makes a high, weak sound that fills the back of her throat, pours between her lips, and out against the grain of the door. Her long black skirt is rucked up over her hips, toes curling in her sandals as she tries to keep her voice lodged in her mouth. She barely made it to lock the door before Sakura was on her, mouthing at the back of her throat, hands slipping around to dip into the deft folds of her dress, teasing at her nipples behind the mesh armor that covered them. 

“Baby,” Sakura murmurs, her voice liquid in Temari’s ear while her fingers curve down, pressing slow and easy against her clit. “Quiet down.”

“ _Hnng,_ ” is all Temari can manage to reply. Sakura is a damn tease. Her fingers move forward and back in an agonizingly slow slide, and Temari can feel herself where Sakura’s pulled her panties to the side, exposing her pussy to the cool air of her office. 

She’s wet, almost dripping with it, spasming around nothing and  _leaking_  but Sakura doesn’t pick up her pace. She rubs at Temari’s breasts through her mess undershirt and slips her fingers up and down her clit, massaging easy, heavy-fingered circles that make Temari twitch and gasp and want. 

“Do you want my fingers?” Sakura asks, and Temari doesn’t feel embarrassed when she nods so fast she nearly hits Sakura’s nose with the back of her head. Sakura laughs, throaty and low, and nips at the shell of Temari’s ear. “You have to hush.”

Sakura’s fingers leave her clit, the blunt edge of her low cut nail leaving a short trail of mean heat that makes Temari pant. 

“Can you be quiet?”

Temari shakes her head. She knows herself, knows she can’t. But Sakura doesn’t pull away, doesn’t leave her against the door by herself. Instead, she presses two fingers to the wet, messy heat of Temari’s cunt, her touch so gentle Temari can’t really be sure if it’s there or not. 

She can smell herself in the office, can smell Sakura over her shoulder. It makes her want to whine. She’s already come once, spilled down her own legs, made a mess the poor cleaning crew will have to deal with. Her thighs are still damp from it, the tops of her sandals still wet, too. 

The “ _Ah_ ,” comes weakly as Sakura’s two fingers breach her, and there’s no burn, just that easy push in, and her “ _Ah,_ ” becomes an “ _Ohhh,_ ” breathy and round in her throat. She hitches her hips up a bit, presses back, feels her cunt suck down Sakura’s fingers, hungry as Temari feels. 

“Do I have to help you?” Sakura asks, and she barely waits. The hand that had fondled her breasts leaves them, folds gently over Temari’s mouth, and holds it shut. “Go on, baby,” she says. “Let me keep you quiet.”

She punctuates it with an easy slide of her fingers out, then a sharp press of them back in. Temari opens her mouth behind Sakura’s hand and she  _moans_ , wanton and too loud, too goddamn  _loud_ for her fucking place of  _business_ , too loud for the office two doors down from her brother, the _Kazekage’s_. 

 She doesn’t care.  _Sakura_  doesn’t care. Not with the way her fingers push in and twist, with the way Temari can feel Sakura’s knuckles snap against her rim. Temari presses her forehead against the door and she nearly wails, shoving her hips back to meet the thrusts of Sakura’s fingers. She licks at the sweat on Sakura’s palm just to ground herself, tries to focus so she doesn’t come so soon, but then Sakura is pressing a third finger inside and Temari can’t  _think_  beyond the new little stretch, how barely there it is, how  _wet_  she is. 

“Baby,” Sakura croons, “you’re so  _loud_.”

She empties her voice into Sakura’s cupped palm, panting and moaning, damn near begging when Sakura curls her fingers and they hook and slide against the plush heat of Temari’s inner walls. Her second orgasm seizes her, makes her stand stiff as a board, but Sakura’s fingers don’t stop moving when Temari does. Her cunt tightens, tries to draw Sakura’s fingers in further, and Temari has to wonder what it would be like to come around Sakura’s entire fist, and then she is clenching hard, spilling a second time around Sakura’s fingers and Sakura fucks it back into her. 

Temari groans, senseless against Sakura’s palm. It takes her a minute to come down, for her head to clear, and when it does, she can feel heat travel up the back of her neck and color her face. 

Sakura removes her fingers and tugs Temari’s underwear back in place, and wipes her hand down on the dark blue fabric now covering Temari’s ass. She tucks her chin onto Temari’s shoulder and wraps one arm around Temari’s waist. The other doesn’t come off her mouth. 

She drums her fingers against Temari’s lips, against her cheek and shifts her weight. Temari knows then, even before Sakura says out loud what’s coming next. She thinks of the lightly curled thatch of Sakura’s pubic hair, the way she holds the back of Temari’s neck between her knees when Temari eats her out. 

She flicks out her tongue again and lays it flat against Sakura’s palm in a long, flat lick. Sakura gets the message.

“Let’s do something else with your mouth,” she murmurs. “I wanna see if it can keep you quiet.”


End file.
